The Doctor Skis
by Pigfarts23
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy on a trip to Rio - but of course gets the location wrong.


**A/N: This is a random one-shot that I thought up while whizzing down the slopes at crazy speeds after watching Doctor Who for like 5 hours. This is set during the time when Rory was dead, and the Doctor and Amy were kinda going wherever they wanted.**

**Disclaimer: me no own Doctor Who. However, I dream one day to be his companion. Not like that'll ever happen…**

"And here we go! Greece in 2008 A.D.! Where the sun shines continually making the water blue!" The Doctor cried with great gusto as he flung the TARDIS door open, exposing the view to Amy who was inside.

"Uh, Doctor?" The redhead Scot started, "this isn't Greece. Greece doesn't have snow… and people skiing on its hills.." Amy turned around and headed back inside, determined to put some warmer clothes on before the Doctor dragged her out.

"They don't?!" The Doctor replied, completely surprised. "Well, let's go see where we are then!" he exclaimed as someone whizzed by, holding poles and laughing crazily. "Amy, you're a human.."

"Well done Captain Obvious."

The Doctor carried on his thought. "So what are all these other humans doing?" He asked Amy as he stepped out of the TARDIS into the path of another skier, who promptly collided with him.

"OI! What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of a ski hill!? What's wrong with you?! Are you insane or something?!"

The Doctor looked at Amy. "A ski hill? Skiing? Doctor confused." He said, looking at Amy like a lost puppy.

She sighed. "Skiing is a sport done by humans as a recreational activity," she said as the skier skied off. "It involves poles and attaching sticks to one's feet in order to go down hills at terrifying speeds."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It can be. Doctor? Where are you going? Doctor!" Amy called after the Doctor as he half ran half slid down the hill.

The Doctor reached the bottom of the hill, where there were tons more people, all waiting in line to get on floating chairs. "Amelia!? What is that?" He cried, pointing at the chairlift.

"Uh Doctor? That's a chairlift.."

"Yes but the chairs… they're _floating_!" He replied, his excitement causing a few people in line to look at him. "Amelia.."He whispered suddenly, "Why do all these _things _have masks?! Are they alien?!"

Amy looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Alright Doctor, lets get you some skis. Maybe then you'll shut up about it."

"But I haven't even started yet!" The Doctor complained.

"I'm being proactive, okay?"

Half an hour later, the Doctor was on skis with a fez-shaped helmet on his head. Come to think of it, it really didn't look like a helmet. It did look like a fez. What would River do…

The Doctor got into line awkwardly, with Amy just behind him. The two of them got on a chair lift and the Doctor could not contain his excitement that he was in the air without the aid of his sexy old girl. At the top of the hill, the Doctor wiped out getting off the chair lift, causing the whole chairlift to stop. He stood up again, and successfully managed to ski off. The two started skiing off down the hill, the Doctor going at speeds similar to a snail's pace.

"I don't understand how you humans can enjoy this!" The Doctor yelled at Amy as she skied passed him.

"If you skied faster you'd understand how they enjoy it!" Amy yelled back.

The Doctor decided to listen to one of his companions, and gradually picked up speed. The Doctor, being the Doctor, neglected to carve, resulting in him plummeting straight down the hill right into a tree. It was a spectacular wipeout.

Amy skied over a few minutes later. "Doctor, are you okay?"

He groaned.

"I hate snow. Let's go somewhere warm," The Doctor said, standing up slowly, and taking his skiis off.

"I thought that was our original plan." Amy stated.

"Well yes. I think that the TARDIS will takes us there now. We were taken her so she could amuse herself watching me wipeout. So now, to Rio!"

**A/N: okay well yea I hope you like it :P its short I know D: but I wrote this on a break while studying for exams instead of going on tumblr. **

**Peace, love and Exams,**

**Pigfarts23**

**Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, student number 23**


End file.
